This invention relates to the field of miniature electronic apparatus including multiple switch assemblies and audio transducers and more particularly to a tactile switch assembly including the function of a speaker grille.
In miniature electronic devices such as hand-held, two-way communications apparatus, it is desirable to be able to add functions without increasing the size of the unit. One important addition is a portable data terminal which might be used, for example, by a police officer for direct interrogation of automobile registration records. The officer enters his request via an alphanumeric keyboard, the input is encoded in binary form and transmitted to a computer or central processor unit (CPU). The CPU will check the records and transmit back the needed answer, e.g., the owner's name and address, whether the vehicle has been reported stolen, etc. The return transmission is decoded and displayed on an LED readout display. The query and response are accomplished more quickly and more efficiently than by using two-way voice communication and having a person look up the needed information in a file. Switch assemblies suitable for such a keyboard are known in the art, but a space problem arises when attempting to include a loudspeaker/microphone grille, data terminal including perhaps 40 keys, and a readout display all in a hand-held device measuring less than 3 inches (8 centimeters) by 6 inches (15 centimeters). The maximum degree of weather and contamination protection is also a requirement in such portable equipment.